


Sour Grapes

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: Robin ponders relationships—because we need distractions
Relationships: Matthew Cunliffe/Robin Ellacott, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sour Grapes

Robin never enjoyed drinks with her fiancé’s workmates and their significant others Friday nights after work.They were a dull bunch, eager to find the latest hyped bar to drink in before heading home or—what was worse—to a dinner together at some posh restaurant.Tonight it was drinks only and Robin was glad.She’d been a little late getting here, as the trains were packed.Of course the venue was chosen according to how close it was to Matt’s office.The fact that she had to change trains three times during the Friday night rush hour was meaningless to the others drinking and chattering about work, clients, and whatever minor celeb they thought they’d spotted at the other tables dotted around the room.

As usual Sarah Shadlock’s voice cut through the rest of the chatter like a blade through butter.She was talking about some pub they’d all gone to when they were in uni together.Robin had not gone to school in Bath so she wasn’t familiar with the place Sarah mentioned.If Robin disliked the cozy get-togethers with Matt’s workmates, she really disliked Sarah Shadlock.Sarah was engaged to Matt’s best mate, though, so she saw a lot of her.Her loud voice, grating laugh and worst of all, her sly innuendoes about Robin’s relationship with Matt, were all hard to take.Right now she was asking Matt about their plans for the weekend.Robin had hoped to do the grocery shopping, laundry and clean the flat but with Sarah’s encouragement, Matt was planning for them to go out to dinner with Sarah and Tom after Saturday afternoon rugby practice.So Robin was stuck with her for yet another night.Her fiancé Tom Turvey was ok, rather dull and colorless, but not actively annoying.Unlike Sarah.

Jilly of Jilly & James, as Robin thought of the twosome since they didn’t appear anywhere except as a couple, said something Robin couldn’t quite catch over Sarah’s loud voice. “Sorry?” Robin said.“Isn’t that the guy you work for?”Jilly pointed towards the entrance where a tall man with a short beard and curly hair that was a tad too long was talking to the maitre ď.Matt muttered, “Just like him to butt in where he isn’t wanted.”Robin hoped no one else heard that ill-natured comment.Strike had no idea she was coming here after work.She’d not chosen the venue or mentioned her plans to him.So this was a coincidence.It was just unlucky that Jilly had noticed Strike.He occasionally appeared in the tabloid press, much as he tried to duck their notice.Being the eldest son of a very rich and very famous rock star, with a glamorous groupie mother who was nearly as famous, being a war hero, and also being the detective that had caught two notorious killers in the space of a year tended to get you noticed.Robin gave Jilly a slight smile. “Why, yes, well spotted of you.”

Jilly said loudly, “Wonder who he’s meeting?” Matthew sneered, “I’m surprised they let him in wearing those clothes.”Strike was in old jeans and a battered leather jacket over an opened-necked shirt.Everything was clean and pressed, but in a venue where men wore suits and ties, he did stand out.He wasn’t clean cut or even clean shaven. His hair was a little ruffled, like he’d run his fingers through it unconsciously.Robin would be willing to bet he’d done just that.She’d seem him do it often enough in the office they shared.Strike was escorted to the bar by the maitre ď.He leaned against it and spoke to the bartender who pulled him a draft beer of some sort.

“Oh, look,” Sarah said.“That’s the new Countess of Croy!”The whole room seemed to pause and stare at a black-haired beauty who had just appeared, escorted by an older man with white hair who wore arrogance like most men wore a suit.Robin had seen her once before, but she was even more beautiful than Robin remembered.She was so beautiful that it was difficult to think of her as real.She was in an Italian suit and fur wrap, and carried a purse that probably cost as much as Robin earned in a year. 

Robin glanced at Strike, who had his back to the couple.Charlotte Campbell Ross, the Countess of Croy, had been Strike’s girlfriend for sixteen years.He’d met her and her current husband when they were all at Oxford together.He’d taken her away from Jago Ross, actually.Robin only knew this because her boss had gotten spectacularly drunk when Charlotte had announced her engagement to Ross two weeks after Strike dumped her and he’d drunkenly confided in Robin.She hadn’t intended to say anything about his private life, but Sarah provoked her.“Now that’s more like it.Those are the sorts they like in here,”said Sarah, gesturing toward the glamorous couple.

“My boss’s ex-girlfriend, you mean?” Robin said in pretended ignorance.The entire table goggled at her.“Strike dumped her aroundthe time I started working for him.” 

Matthew said, “I don’t believe it.Why on earth would he dump someone that gorgeous?”

Robin had spotted another glamorous figure entering the bar and decided to gamble.“Oh, he has a better looking girlfriend now,” she said airily.Tom followed Robin’s glance.

“Is that Ciara Porter, the super model?”

“Yes, and she’s probably here to meet Strike.I don’t think the tabloids have it yet but he has been seeing her occasionally since the Lula Landry murder.They met then.”Robin had a pang when she realized Sarah was avidly watching Porter saunter toward the bar where Strike was sipping his beer, the maitre ď right behind her.Sarah was a blabbermouth and perfectly capable of spilling the beans to a reporter given half a chance. 

Porter walked past their table and headed toward Strike.Strike turned on her approach, and she gave him a passionate kiss.The maitre ď bowed them toward a prime table, Strike, ever the gentleman, allowing Porter to walk ahead of him.They passed very close to Robin’s table.She hadn’t thought Strike had noticed her but as the couple passed, Strike winked at Robin.She smiled back. 

Strike pulled out a chair for Ciara and seated her.The maitre ď gestured and the wine steward appeared out of thin air with a bottle of something he showed Strike for approval.Strike nodded, the wine steward opened the bottle and poured the couple a taste.Strike nodded again and the wine steward filled Ciara’s glass, then vanished again.Robin remembered how long it had taken the assistant wine steward to come by their table.She glanced at Matthew who looked as if he had swallowed a lemon.Tom was goggling at Ciara Porter’s long long legs and platinum blonde hair and plunging neckline.“Gosh, she is really something,” Tom said. 

“Oh, she’s really lovely person, too.Strike says she has a deferred placement at Oxford.She will be studying Modern Languages.”In for a penny, in for a pound, Robin thought. 

Matthew scowled. “What on earth do women see in a guy like that?” he asked. 

Sarah naturally put her foot in it.“Sex appeal.He oozes it.Women want to run their fingers through that hair.”Matthew glared at Sarah, usually his ally.Then he glared at Robin.Not knowing what to say, Robin said nothing, just ate her starter.Idly she wondered whether Sarah was making Matt jealous of her boss on purpose or if she was innocently annoying.Didn’t matter.Robin was going to have a time soothing Matt’s hurt feelings now.She looked across the room at her boss, laughing at something Ciara Porter had said, not a care in the world.She envied him.


End file.
